


The Interruption

by writingstufff1



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstufff1/pseuds/writingstufff1
Summary: Request: So happy you’re back! Can you do a Scott Reed imagine where one of the jocks walk in on the reader and Scott doing it and they all give the reader a hard time making comments but Scott quickly defends her and stands up to them?? Thank love you’re writing!





	The Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request that I got from a lovely anon! I will also be putting this fic on tumblr. Hope you enjoy!!

Y/n was sprinting down the hallways of the school. She was worried she was going to miss him. There was nobody there since the school day was over. The baseball team had just finished practice and she wanted to catch her boyfriend, Scott before he left the school. She turned the corner and collided with someone.  
“Zach, is Scott still here?” she asked, still out of breath.  
“Yeah I think he’s still in the changing room”  
“Great, thanks,” she said, pushing past him.  
She heard Zach calling after her but she was focused on the task at hand: finding Scott. She burst into the changing room and the door hit the wall with a bang. Y/n’s eyes swept the room until she found herself staring at a very wide pair of blue eyes. She ran across to him and threw her arms around him.  
“Baby, I’m so glad I found you!” she exclaimed. “I have some really exciting news!”  
“That’s great, what is it?” he asked, holding her face.  
“I got the internship!” she practically screeched.  
“That’s so great, babe, congratulations.”  
He pulled her closer and Y/n settled her face on his neck. He pulled back to look into her eyes. Y/n’s breath caught in her throat and she leaned forward to catch his lips between hers. Their lips moved in sync and Scott smiled against her lips. They broke apart and Scott started to kiss her neck. He   
peppered kisses against her collarbone and she moaned. Y/n practically ripped her shirt off and Scott did the same. They were both breathing heavily and Scott started kissing Y/n’s chest. He took off her bra and tossed it to the side.  
“God, babe, you’re so beautiful.”  
He took one of her breasts into his mouth and Y/n groaned. She moved to start undoing Scott’s belt when the door crashed open. Monty stood there with his mouth open.  
“Well Scotty, I did not expect to see this,” he said before bursting into laughter.  
“Oh my God. Oh my God.”  
Y/n jumped out of Scott’s arms and gathered up her things. She threw on her shirt and pushed past Monty who was still laughing. She was almost in tears.Back in the changing rooms, Scott was furious. Monty was still laughing.  
“Damn, Scotty. Didn’t know Y/n was a freak like that.”  
“Shut the fuck up,” Scott said coldly, before leaving the room in a hurry.  
He chased after Y/n and called after her.  
“Y/n, wait. Don’t leave yet!”  
Y/n didn’t reply and rushed out of the building. This was the most embarrassing thing that had happened since she had started in high school. She didn’t know how she was going to face them tomorrow at lunch but decided to just see what Scott thought in the morning.

* * *

 

The next day Y/n woke up dreading the thought of school. She called Scott who reassured her that nobody would say anything and that everything would be fine. She shook off the feeling of unease and   
got ready. When Scott came to pick her up he was all smiles and Y/n found herself feeling a lot better. They drove into the parking lot and everyone ignored them as usual. She breathed a sigh of relief. The first classes before lunch went by without a hitch. It was lunch when everything started going to shit.   
Zach came up to her in the cafeteria line which was not unusual but, it was what he said that freaked her out.  
“Hey, listen, Monty told me what happened yesterday.”  
Y/n turned around in surprise.  
“I told him not to tell anyone else but, I don’t know who else he told before that,” he continued.  
“Wait, what?”  
“Yeah, I know I’m sorry, Y/n. I just thought I’d give you a head’s up,” he said before walking away.  
Y/n stood there in shock for a few seconds before whipping around and running out of the cafeteria. Scott tried to catch her arm before she left the room but Y/n didn’t see him. She stood in the hallway with her back against a bunch of lockers. How the hell had this happened. Now all the boys were going   
to know she was a freak. She had no idea what to do. She heard footsteps in the hall and looked up to see Bryce and Monty approaching her.  
“God, that cafeteria sure was long, wasn’t it?” Monty said mockingly.  
“Yeah it sure was hard waiting all that time,” Bryce teased.  
Y/n swallowed quickly and started to walk away. They came up beside her and y/n tried to walk faster.  
“But you would know all about that wouldn’t you Y/n?”  
Y/n feigned innocence. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
“Look, Monty saw you with Scotty yesterday. We didn’t know you could do stuff like that with your mouth baby,” Bryce said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
Y/n ripped her shoulder away.  
“Shut the fuck up Bryce,” Scott said as he came around the corner. “Come on Y/n.”  
He put an arm around her shoulder and lead her out to his car. Y/n hugged him for a few minutes while she calmed down.  
“You know what, let’s skip school and go for ice cream,” Scott suggested, rubbing her shoulders.  
“I’d love that.”  
They both enjoyed their ice cream and at the end, Scott reassured her that he definitely wouldn’t be hanging out with either Bryce or Monty anymore. Y/n was relieved that everything was back to normal.


End file.
